Scooby Doo and the Fright Side
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Shaggy and Scooby take a crack at babysitting, they get a lot more than they bargained for.


**My good fanfic friend, GoldGuardian2418 gave me the idea to do this story! Thanks, Amiga and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The Mystery Machine drove out of town as they solved another mystery.

"Another, day, another mystery solved." Fred said as they drove away.

"Like, think you can drive a little faster, Freddie?" Shaggy asked. "I don't want to be late for my new job!"

"I still can't believe you would actually work, Shaggy!" said Daphne.

"Come on, I'm just babysitting. How hard can it be?"

Velma adjusted her glasses. "Babysitting is not as easy as it sounds, Shaggy. It's a lot of responsibility. I think maybe we should help you out."

Shaggy frowned. "Hey! I am very much responsible! Right, Scoob?"

"Reah! Rery responsible!" said his best Great Dane friend, Scooby Doo.

"Scoob and I are like hamburgers and fries! Together, we can make miracles!" Shaggy said, putting an arm around Scooby.

Fred shook his head while Velma and Daphne rolled their eyes. Shaggy and Scooby's world only revolved around one thing; food.

"Let's see..." Shaggy looked on a piece of paper for the address. "The house should be...this one!"

The Mystery Machine pulled up in front of a quaint looking house. Shaggy and Scooby got out and waved goodbye to their friends.

"Like, see you tonight, gang!" Shaggy said.

"Good luck with your new job, Shaggy!" Daphne said.

The gang drove off into the sunset.

"Like, this is gonna be cake, Scoob." Shaggy said. "Because unlike all those ghouls, ghosts, and monsters scaring us all the time, we just have to handle the least scariest thing in the world; a cute little girl!"

"Reah!"

Scooby and Shaggy came into the house and were greeted by the warm smile of Mrs. Marie and her young daughter Hannah. "Hello! You must be Shaggy!" She chuckled. "And I'm guessing this big furry fellow is Scooby!"

Hannah giggled as she petted Scooby's head. "Hello, Scooby!"

Scooby licked the girl's cheek. "Rello!"

"So, you guys are the famous mystery solvers?!" Hannah asked excitedly. "What's it like?"

Shaggy and Scooby weren't excited as Hannah to talk about it. "Terrifying, that's what."

"Really?" Hannah said, her brown eyes wide.

"We don't go to mysteries, the mysteries always find us!" Shaggy said. "And dealing with monsters putting us in a constant state of terror can be a total drag!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about any monsters here, Shaggy." Mrs. Marie said.

Hannah swallowed a little.

"But just in case, I left a list of emergency numbers. Take good care of Hannah!"

"Like, you got it, Mrs. Marie!"

As soon as Hannah's mom left, Shaggy took out his phone. "How about some pizza, Scoob?"

Scooby licked his lips. "Reah! Reah!"

* * *

Hannah blinked. "Really? Dinner already?"

"Sure, why not?" Shaggy dialed the number.

"Can I have cheese and olives on my pizza?" asked Hannah.

"You got it! What could be better than cheese and olives?" said Shaggy.

"Reah! Rum-rum!" Scooby couldn't agree more.

* * *

A half hour later, Hannah's jaw dropped when she saw the delivery boy walk in with a tall stack of pizzas! Shaggy payed the man and took the pizzas to the kitchen.

"Why'd you order all those pizzas?!" Hannah asked, flabbergasted.

"What? It's just a small dinner." said Shaggy. He and Scooby each opened a box and began to chow down their food in mere seconds.

Hannah stared as they ate. They were like a couple of piranhas. "You guys must have been hungry..."

Shaggy swallowed before he spoke. "Yeah, me and Scooby were starving! We haven't eaten in like, twenty minutes!"

"Reah!" Scooby said, mouth full.

Their poor table manners made Hannah a tad uncomfortable. She took two plates and put a few slices of cheese and olives on them. "I'm going to eat in my room, okay?"

The boys nodded before they went back to eating.

Shaggy watched Hannah leave. "I wonder why she took two plates?"

Scooby scarfed another slice of pizza. "I runno."

"Y'know, Scoob. We could get used to this babysitting gig. It's a lot safer than mystery solving." Shaggy swallowed another slice before he went to the fridge and took out several cans of soda.

"Nothing goes better with pizza than soda pop." Shaggy said, opening a can. "Hey, maybe Hannah would want something to drink!"

"Ri'm ron rit." Scooby took a can and went upstairs. He was about to knock on the door until he heard Hannah talking.

"I have two new babysitters watching me tonight." Scooby heard Hannah say.

"Two babysitters?" said a gruff voice that make Scooby jump. "You're parents you're that much of a handful?" The voice laughed.

Scooby had a very bad feeling about this. He cracked the door slightly open to take a peek. He saw Hannah talking to something under her bed.

"No, it's just a boy named Shaggy and his dog Scobby." Hannah said to the darkness under her bed. "But they sure can eat! They can give Harry a run for his money!"

The griff voice let out a laugh, further scaring Scooby. What could Hannah be talking to?!

"Here, Bug-a-boo. I brought you some pizza. Cheese and olives!" Hannah took out a plate of pizza.

"Alright!"

Then, a clawed hand reached out from under Hannah's bed and took the plate!

"RIKES!" Scooby jumped back in fright and zoomed straight back to the kitchen. "Raggy! Raggy!"

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Scoob?!" said Shaggy.

"Rere's a ronster runder Rannah's red!" Scooby said, terrified.

Shaggy frowned. "Like, don't be ridiculous, Scooby. Even I know there's no such thing as monsters hiding under the bed."

"Rut I raw rit!" Scooby said honestly.

"Hey, guys."

The boys looked and saw Hannha bring down her empty plates. "I'm going to bed now. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Hannah. Sleep tight, kiddo." said Shaggy.

Hannah put her dishes in the sink and went back up to her room.

But then, Shaggy realized something. "Wait a minute, it's only five o'clock! Hannah can't be that tired!"

Curious, Shagggy and Scooby went up to Hannah's room and when they peeked through the door, they saw a sight unlike any other.

Hannah opened her closet door. Inside, the closet was filled with all sorts of bright colors that glowed brightly.

They watched in astonishment as Hannah walked into the light and shut the closet door behind her.

"Zoinks! What was that?!" Shaggy yelped.

"Ret's get rout of rere!" Scooby said.

"No, Scoob! We can't just forget about Hannah! Her mom will have a cow!" Shaggy said. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but we've got a m- got a m-m-mystery to solve!"

"Rome ragain?!" Scooby said, flabbergasted.

"Scoob, think about Hannah!"

Scooby blinked. Shaggy was right. Hannah could be in big trouble!

A rare sense of courage came over the Great Dane. "Ret's ro!"

Shaggy's hand trembled as he reached for the closet door. He gulped hard and loud before he opened the door and saw the gleaming lights.

Scooby whimpered.

"Let's just why this over with." Shaggy said. He and Scooby took a deep breath, closed their eyes, and went right in.

"Wow..." Scooby said. He and Shaggy appeared to be walking through a glittering closet full of Halloween costumes.

When they went to the other side, they opnee the door and found themselves Ina kitchen.

"Like, huh?!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby walked all the way in. "There's another kitchen in here?!"

But this kitchen was different. It was painted in weird colors, there was even a cauldron cooking over an open fireplace.

"Zoinks! This is one creepy kitchen!" Shaggy said.

Scooby sniffed one of the cupboards. "Raggy! In rere!"

"Nice, Scoob! Maybe there's dessert in there!" Shaggy opened the cupboard, but what they found was less than appetizing. There were cans of gross, gruesome foods.

"Stuffed iguana?!" Shaggy gasped. "Vulture gravy?! Lizard's gizzard?! Octopus salad?!"

"Ruck!" Scooby wretched.

"Yuck is right!" Shaggy slammed the cupboard shut. "What kind of place is this anyway?"

Scooby looked around. "Re rotta rind Rannah!" He sniffed around for Hannah's scent. Shaggy followed his friend into what looked like a living room.

It was just as creepy as the kitchen.

"Any whiff of Hannah, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby's nose pointed to a door. Shaggy tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Great, how are we gonna open it?" Shaggy said.

"How about a skeleton key?"

"Hmm, a skeleton key? That could work." Shaggy said.

Shaggy and Scooby became very still. Who said that?

They stifflt turned their heads and looked over their shoulders, right into the grinning face of a skeleton.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" the skeleton wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed, absolutely horrified. Shaggy's hair stood on end. Scooby entire body trembled with terror.

"S-S-S-SKELETON!" Shaggy cried.

"RUN!" Scooby screamed.

They ran back into the kitchen, but they saw a red-haired witch stirring the cauldron. "Well, look who's here!" said the witch.

"L-L-Like, we're not gonna be in your spooky recipe!" said Shaggy. He and Scooby races away with the witch and skeleton right on their tails.

They chased Shaggy and Scooby down the stairs, to a dark, creepy basement!

Shaggy and Scooby backed into the corner. Suddenly, they saw several eyes looking at them!

A giant, hairy, pointy-toothed monster jumped out do the darkness and growled, leering his many eyes at them.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed, never have they been this scared in their lives. They felt their bodies go weak and flip over on the floor.

* * *

"Scooby! Shaggy! Are you okay?!" Hannah said, nudging her unconscious babysitters.

They didn't wake up.

"Don't worry, Hannah." said the witch. "I've got just the thing!" She flew into the kitchen and came back with a small cauldron of the brew she made.

She held it over Scooby and Shaggy's noses and their faces started to cringe.

"EYUCK!" Shaggy and Scooby cried.

"That's the rankest thing I've ever smelled!" Shaggy said, holding his nose.

The witch looked surprised. "Really? Usually my sea slug consommé would make anyone's mouth water!"

"Rea rug?! Ruck!" said Scooby.

The skeleton came towards them. "You boys have some explaining to do."

"MONSTERS!" Shaggy screamed, holding onto Scooby.

"No, no! It's okay, guys! These are my friends!" Hannah said. "Scary Godmother, Skully Pettibone, and Bug-a-boo."

"Riends?!" Scooby spluttered. He pointed to Bug-a-boo. "Reven rim?!"

"Yup, even me." said the big monster.

The boys were now scared and terrified. They closed their eyes, curled up and shivered, hoping they'd go away.

Hannah sighed. "I think they need a little perking us." She winked at Skully and Bug-a-boo.

Shaggy and Scooby waited for the worst to happen, but they felt sow thing not painful, but ticklish.

Shaggy started laughing when he felt Bug-a-boo's claws gently scratching his sides. "Ahahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!"

"Reeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Scooby laughed and giggled as Skully tickled his tummy.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Skully teased.

"Tickle, tickle!" Bug-a-boo sang.

The boys howled with huge laughter. It wasn't until Scary and Hannah called them off that they stopped at last.

"See? They're good monsters." Hannah said.

"But they'd definitely win a tickle fight." Shaggy said, a bit breathy.

"Reah." Scooby said.

"So, you've got real mosters in your closet?" asked Shaggy. "And the big guy lives under your bed?"

Hannah nodded. "You could say that. Bug-a-boo's job is hiding under kids beds and scaring them."

Bug-a-boo shrugged. "Eh, a monster's gotta make a living."

"I guess scaring people is the perfect job for a monster." Shaggy said. "You guys are sure good at it!"

Skully smiled. "Thanks! We do our best."

"Do you hide under kids' bed too, Skully?" asked Shaggy.

"Nope, I'm a skeleton in the closet. My job is to hide in people's closets to keep their secrets and sometimes do a little spooking and rattling around." He rattled his bones a little, proving his point.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, you fit that role pretty well."

The skeleton gave him a tip of his top hat.

"Well, now that everyone's acquaintanced, how about some lunch?" Scary Godmother said. "I have some roast vulture in the oven."

For once, Shaggy and Scooby weren't interested in eating.

"Like, we're uh, vulture-intolerant. Sorry." said Shaggy.

"Then how about my delicious scab puffs?" Skully offered.

Shaggy and Scooby couldn't help but dry heave.

"No? What about my jellyfish casserole? Or fried toadstool topped with black widow spiders?"

Shaggy and Scooby turned green. They looked ready to faint again.

Hannah giggled. "I think they're not hungry, Skully."

* * *

That night, Hannah's mother returned home and saw Shaggy, Scooby, and Hannah watching TV.

"Like, hey, Mrs. M!" Shaggy said.

"I see you've no problems with my little girl." Mrs. Marie paid Shaggy well.

The boys heard honking outside. "There's our ride! See you soon, Hannah!" He gave her a hug.

Scooby hugged her as well. "Rye, Rannah." He licked her goodbye.

"Bye, Shaggy! Bye, Scooby!" Hannah said, watching them head into the Mystery Machine and drive away.

"So, how was your first day on the job?" Fred asked.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. They just shared a laugh.

"Like, you'd have to see it to believe it." said Shaggy.


End file.
